1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to compositions and methods that are useful for incorporating certain alloying compounds into metal substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to fluid compositions comprising certain alloying compounds which may be sprayed onto metal substrates and then heated, for example by a laser, to temperatures sufficient to create a molten mixture and to disperse the alloying compound into the metal substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Compositions do exist for bonding and/or cladding the surface of metal substrates with transition elements by using high intensity lasers. The interface between the cladding and the surface of the metal substrate is clearly defined with no substantial intermixing between the two sections. These compositions or the methods by which they are applied do not alter the chemical or physical composition of the metal substrate itself to improve characteristics.
Such compositions are also unfortunately generally in the form of dry metal powders and their application to metal substrates is often difficult and wasteful of the dry powder. Also, the application of the dry powder directly to the surface of the metal substrate involves several laborious steps to pre-treat the metal substrate prior to application of the metal powder to ensure that it will adhere to the metal substrate. In addition, given the difficulties in working with dry powders, dry powder deposition techniques are usually limited to applications involving small surface areas.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide compositions and methods for incorporating alloying elements into metal substrates and also in a manner which overcome the drawbacks of existing compositions and methods of cladding metal substrates, while providing for economical and easy application.